1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a lens arrangement and a lens module using the lens arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules typically include a lens barrel and a plurality of lenses received within the lens barrel. At present, the lenses can be separately held by the lens barrel directly, or can be engaged with each other to form a lens arrangement and then held by the lens barrel. Both of these arrangements have alignment problems, which has an impact on imaging quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens arrangement and a lens module using the lens arrangement, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.